Midnite Whispers
by cheerthis95
Summary: Aria has a secret that she can't disclose. Her adopted sister, Russhia has a few secrets too. The people they meet have even bigger secrets. What happens when they all come full circle and are exploited? Read on and find out!


A/n: This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic. I won't be able to do it justice anywhere near what Stephenie Meyer 's writing is. I just wanted to take and try to put my own spin on her characters. If you like or don't like it, please let me know. I'm open to feedback and curious to know how it is sounding. If you're wanting a straight by the book Twilight story, this won't be one. Don't say I didn't warn you. Thank you for checking it out and hope to hear some thoughts on it. Thanks, Cheer

The sunrise was breathtaking as the two girls got ready to leave and head for their first day of school in Forks, Washington. They had just moved to the area. Sixteen year old Russhia couldn't calm the butterflies in her stomach to save herself. She picked at the French toast her older, adopted sister had made for her. She looked at her pink messenger bag, wishing she could crawl inside it. She knew there was no way Aria would allow that.

"Better eat up, Chickadee. We got to get going or we'll be late and then you'll really make a grand entrance." Aria teased, pulling on Russhia's long blonde ponytail.

"You know no matter what we do that they'll all be staring." Russhia grumbled, clearly not a morning person. She couldn't get over how Aria could stand to get so little sleep and yet be so chipper.

"Well, at least you look like a new student who is dressed nicely. That shopping trip made a nice dent in my pocketbook." Aria teased, getting a look of nervousness and exasperation out of Russhia.

"Let's go and get this over with." Russhia sighed, feeling like her legs were a ton of bricks. She grabbed her cell phone and her purse.

"Did you get your enrollment papers?" Aria asked, her keys in hand.

"Yes." Replied Russhia.

"Schedule?" Aria asked, knowing how forgetful her sister could be.

"Yes. " Russhia opened the door to the porch. The old house was one that looked like it had been built in the early 1900's and it was set way back out in the country away from the rest of the population, one of Aria's main requirements when she had been looking for a house to call their home. It was bigger than what she had been looking for, all four floors were each connected with a long, winding staircase but the house had quickly won over Russhia because of how high the fourth floor was. It almost overlooked all the trees and the lake and Russhia saw it as a great way to be inspired to be able to do her writing, something that she loved more than anything in the world.

"What about the school records?" She asked, getting a look from Russhia.  
"Yes, Mother, I have what all I need." Russhia replied, her tone now sounding annoyed. She loved her sister but she could sometimes be overbearing. Ever since she had been abandoned at the age of ten, Aria had been there. She had been there to keep her thinking of the positives and never giving up hope that she would find a real home, rather than being just a number in an orphanage. It had never really been clear to Russhia how Aria, just two years older than her had been able to adopt her but she loved Aria and she respected her enough to trust her. Aria was super smart and acted well beyond the age she was, mused Russhia as they got in the car. Russhia stared outside the car window as they zoomed over the muddy Washington roads. The house just down the way, enclosed in trees and bushes, that was almost like a glass house, made Russhia shudder with a weary, ill kind of feeling. Aria was going on about something, but Russhia had long ago tuned her out. Escaping to her own thoughts and her own world was something she did often and was something Aria was used to her doing. In fact, Aria could always tell when she was going to do it before she did it but Russhia wasn't aware of that fact.

Aria looked at the petite girl, her blonde straight hair in a tight, controlled ponytail. It represented the blonde well, Russhia never let her guard down for anything and always had to have her feelings of control. She was very quiet, yet she didn't come off as stuck up or even mean. She just preferred to exist and get through things. The girl had been through a lot in her young life, more than what could be put into words and those experiences had left her with little trust and a lot for apprehensiveness. Aria sighed, concerned how Russhia was going to do today. It wasn't looking like it was going to go to well for the sophomore.

"Earth to my sister." Aria called out, waving her hand in front of her. They had made it to the school's parking lot and she had already turned off the car. Anxious to get her sister inside before she chickened out of starting her first day at Forks, she snapped her fingers hastily. "Let's get a move on it. We have to stop by the office so they can show us around." Aria said, opening Russhia's door. Russhia got out slowly, her metallic pink heels clicking on the cement of the parking lot.

"All you have to do is click your heels together three times to go home." Aria joked, making Russhia laugh. Aria smiled in triumph, feeling better about their upcoming day.

"Yeah, well, home would be better than school. Can't we just do home school?" Russhia asked, biting on the tip of her nail on her pinky. Aria slapped her hand out of her mouth and shook her head.

"No, we can't. You know you don't want to be homeschooled. Once you get past having to be the new kid, you'll love it again." Aria scolded, taking her arm in hers as they walked up the path that led to the school's double doors. This school looked like your normal, average, normal school. It couldn't be that hard for Russhia to adjust, Aria fretted to herself. Surely Russhia would settle in like she always had before. She knew having to move every so often was affecting her but she knew she had no other choice. Aria was brought out of her worried thoughts by the secretary clearing her throat.

"Can we help you?" She asked, her voice almost sounding annoyed.

"We're new here. " Russhia said, shoving her papers to her. "We were told to come to the office before going to class." She said, smoothing out her blouse.

"Ah yes, I have set you both up with someone to show you around the school and make sure you make it to your classes." The secretary said, putting the papers down on the counter and picking up the phone.

"This should be fun." Russhia grumbled, changing her stance and shifting uncomfortably.

"Behave." Aria laughed, trying to keep it discreet.

"Hi! I'm Alice. I'm going to be your tour guide." Alice Cullen walked up, her hand extended. Alice Cullen flashed her best smile at the newcomer she was about to be leading around. She was a junior but on the school's welcome committee, partly out of her curiosity to test her ability to 'read' people.

_Great, tour guide Barbie, _ Russhia thought to herself. She knew she hadn't spoke it out loud but she felt the almost parental nudge from Aria.


End file.
